rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Life of Two Double Sided Coins??? The Sequal
'Plot: Oh God there's more of us' Yep! Its jut an RP about Malik, White, Kilam, Pitch and anyone else who wants to join in the stupid, un-censored, hilarious, weird fun once again! Its your job to keep everyone busy and you can do whatever you want. Let the fun begin! 'Characters' Sovash100 Pitch ( Grey flames version) Kilam (Red flames version) Malik (Blue flames cross wielder) White (white flames cross wielder) Leya the fallen Angle Y-Tiger Ivory (Fox demon/shrine madian] Y-Tiger demon random version Laven reboot, which is a normal human girl with brown hair, she has a statue with Reboot~Y-Tiger. Venja Lany (Human/rebot) FroZenHyBrid FH the Frozen DF the Dark Fretia the Cold AngelFlames Angel the Human Kenia Bloodsworth Reisha White Lerain the White Bear 'Chapter One: Why R We Doing This Again?!!' Malik: *sits on the couch with his iPad watching anime* Man...today feels...weird. Like that day when we all were at that house. *smiles and sees a pop up add on the iPad* I hate these things -_- *tries to exit out of it but clicks on it and wakes up in front of that marvoulus Random Manshion* Oh God Not this again! Kilam: *opens the door* Yep. Knew you'll show up -_- Pitch: Yep. The other Malik in here too. Malik: Really? White is in there? (Malik calls the other one white due to his hair). Haven't seen him in a long time. Y-Tiger:*suddenly pop up in the room behind Kilam* The hell!? How did I get here!? *She sighed before suddenly being fallen on*Ah!! Ragnork:*Groans, annoyed as he was laying on Y-Tiger*Damn it... I'm stuck here with my genderbend... FH and DF are on the ground, their face on the ground. Fretia landed on both of them. Angel and Rain appears on the ground in the group,playing with their little adorable fire creatures."Go go go go!"They both pump their fist as their creatures were on a go-cart,starting their engines."You guys are crazy."Echo stares. A female human landed perfectly on her feet with a small figure looking female that was a fox demon, almost like Y-Tiger only with long hair that was yellow, brown tip ears as she glance around. "Y-Tiger... I should maybe give you a different name." Laven stated to her figure. Then a female fox demon, Ivory, landed on her butt as she squeaked. "ow..." Malik: The more the merrier...I gess -_- White: *hit Malik's back* Don't be such a downer. FH looks at them. "Oh god, we're back at the mansion again aren't we?" DF and Fretia look around. Ivory:*Fixing her shrine robes, frowning.*H-How did I get here far from my shrine!?... *Her ears flatten.* Laven:*Narrowed her eyes*who are you people, anyway? Reboot~Y-Tiger: They seem to be beings of other worlds, Miss Laven. *The small statue figure said.* Y-Tiger: Get off of my, Ragnork, please? Ragnork:*gets off of Y-Tiger* Y-Tiger:*sits up, sighing* Hey, everyone! Fretia waves. "Hello!" DF and FH are still being sat on. White: Looks like about everyone's here Malik: Great -_-. "I won dammit!"Angel pumps her fist in the air."Yay Eau!"Angel hugs her little fire creature."Don't."Rain stares at Angel as he protectively pets his fire creature."Of what? What was the deal?"Eau looks at Rain."Nothing..."Rain looks away."I know!"Echo jumps up."The loser wears a maid dress along with his little thingy whatever!" "Oh yeah."Angel looks up."Damn you Echo!"Rain sighs."Ah ha!"Rain snickers as he looks at Angel."Do you know what a maid dress is?" "No?" "I dare you to wear it for a week straight.24 hours." "Eh? Okay?" Ivory:*confuse and frighten as she just keeps to herself, glancing around*... *Her fox tail was limp.* Fretia gets off of FH and DF and looks at Angel's group. "What?" FH stands up and shakes his head. "Ow..." Angel narrows her eyes at Rain before going on her Ipad to search up something."So that's what a maid dress is?"Angel shuts off her Ipad."Gross man." FH sweatdrops. "Maid dress? Geez what did you do? Lose a bet or somethin?" DF looks at everyone still dazed. "Why do I see four of the same person?" "HE has to wear the maid dress."Echo points at Rain. "...."FH starts cracking up. Fretia and DF sweatdrop. Angel looks at FH,then Fretia,then DF."Do I know you?"Angel points at Fretia and DF. "I'm Fretia, FH's Genderbend. The pale version of him on the ground is DF" "Then,sup y'all.I'm Angel,that dude over there is Rain,the rabbit is Echo,and..."Angel looks around,only to be landed on by a female hedgehog and a black with yellow sparks creature."And those two are RiRi and Ri.." Fretia waves at them. "Hi." DF stands up slowly and stumbles a bit. FH is still laughing. White: *sees Ivory and walks up to her and hugs her close from behind* Hey Ivory~ Malik: So this is who other dimension me likes. *smiles and sweatdrops* If I've fallen for a fox demon who did Alt-Kilam fall for? *looks around suspiciously with a smirk* Kilam: *talking to the others* Can I burn the maid dress? *gives a evil smirk* Ivory:*blushes, but smiles as she hugs Alt-Malik*Hello! Fretia looks at Kilam. "I'll just douse it." Angel looks at Rain,as Rain looks at Kilam."Anyone please kill the dress."He groans.Riri and Ri was doing a staring contest. Malik:*walks up to Ivory* Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm the original dimension Malik. You've got a good guy. I should know *laughs a bit* Kilam: *slides by* Hey! Where's Y-Tiger! I want a rematch! *his hair turns dark purple and starts to burn red and purple* Pitch: Woh, What type of flames do you have? You have my old red flames but you have another? Kilam: I have the flames of true despair. That is my true power while Malik obtained the power of dream chaser. *burns brighter* All I want is to fight that girl again since she's here! Oh and to mess around as much as I can. Y-Tiger and Reboot~Y-Tiger: Which Y-Tiger!? Laven:*she sighs, shaking her head.*Moron. Ragnork:*sweatdrop* Angel and Rain were just walking around,talking and daring each other. Kilam: Wait!? There's two!? *looks a bit confused* Malik:*sweatdrops* Your late -_- Laven:*brushes her long hair off the side.* Of course there is too, This Y-Tiger is my statue figure, and friend. Reboot~Y-Tiger: Hump, loser. Y-Tiger:*giggles brigfhtly.* Ooooh, I remember you! *points to Kilam* You were fun to point at, but I don't feel like pointing at you ^^ Ivory:*looks to Malik confuse.* Two Maliks? *hugging White, worry.* White: *smiles a bit* Yea, apparently I'm a dimensional copy of that Malik created when I- I mean that Malik tried to change the timeline. When the real one awoke from his time endured coma he regained his powers which are also mine. So when he awoke MIL tried to gain control of me in order to not let the original one gain his powers which is why when I met you my hair turned white because my powers were taken and replaced. I know it's a bit confusing sorry. Malik: It's ok. That sums it up. Oh and I'm two year older than that Malik too. Sorry when I awoke I caused you two some problems. *gives a smirk and a bit of a dark grin* even though I knew what you two were up to~. Remember, when the original is asleep the life of the fake one is a simulated as a dream in terms of time rift comas. *gives a disappointing glare to both of them* Really you two -_- White: What!? O_O.... Kilam: Great! Go scare your twin and the fox why don't ya. *looks at Laven, Y-Tiger and Reboot* I will kill all of you -_- Pitch: *comes up behind Angle and Rain* So who's wearing the dress!? *hives them a cold stare with fire in his eyes* Or do I have to burn one of you to start this little dare? *smiles evilly* Laven: Look Sir.Y-Tiger, looks like he wants to fight you. Reboot~Y-Tiger: Hah, I will show him who is the untouchable one! *she lands onto the ground, drawing two kantas.* Y-Tiger:I think I will watch ^^ Ivory:*blushing, hugging White and smiles* I'm happy either way, I have my Malik with me. Malik:*smiles* Your a sweet girl. *looks at White with glaring eyes* Don't you ever take advantage of her you hear me or I'll be the one in your nightmare. *sighs* Jezz, when you two met you couldn't get enough of each other -_- White: *blushing holding Ivory* W-Well, u-uh... Kilam: *charges at reboot Y-Tiger* This is gonna be fun! Ivory:*blushes*I-Is that bad for someone who was alone for years? Reboot~Y-tiger: ... Laven? Laven: With pleasure. *glares, suddenly two game gloves and a headset appear, Reboot~Y-Tiger becomes life size.* Wield away. Reboot~Y-Tiger:* The kanatas shine as she goes into a stance, fire forming around her.* Kilam: *pulls out his black blade Katana with a purple sharp handle* Let's see what You Got! *slashe at Reboot Y-Tiger* Malik:*sighs looking at Kilam*! Idiot -_- *looks back at Ivory and White* No Ivory it isn't...but do you truly love him? Back then I was rash and lonely. *looks at White* You better keep her happy kid. White:*holds her close* Belive me I will! Malik: *smiles and looks at the camotion in the rest of the house* Reboot~Y-Tiger:*spins out of the blade's way, like a dance before she leaps and nearly vanished in series of swings, spins and slashes of blades before appear behind Kilam and doing some front flips away from him.* Ivory:I really love my Malik *hugging White* I do not question it. White:*holds Ivory close* I love her too and I'll do anything in my power to protect her! Malik:*sighs and smiles* Ok. Now excuse me- *walks over to Reeboot Y-Tiger, Kilam, and Laven as his body starts to burn blue and it turns green with his right eye* IF I SEE YOU GUYS FLING ANYTHING I WILL BURN THIS WHOLE PLACE TO THE GROUND! *turns back to normal and folds his arms smiling with his eyes closed* Am I clear. I rally don't like violence. Laven:*Her game gear vanished and Reboot~Y-Tiger became small and jump on Laven's arms.*Whatever, he is a loser anyway... Ivory:*smiles, nuzzling White.* Angel and Rain appears to be kneeling with a female teenager and staring at a pool of blood. 'Chapter 2: Let The Fun Chaos Regain' Malik: *looks at Angle and Rain* Why is there a pool of blood!? *looks a bit uneasy* Kilam: *laughs* It's amassing how your still afraid of blood! *laughs harder* Pitch:* looks behind him and sees a room* I wonder what's in here? *he opens it and inside is a giant gradient maze* -_- Really!? I hate mazes White:*still nuzzling Ivory* Hey let's go in the maze. It'll be fun! *smiles while holding her close* "There's someone in here."Angel looks at Malik.She points at the blood. Ivory:*smiles*Sure thing my Malik! Laven:*walks pass Pitch in silences.* Y-Tiger, we should have a tea party to relax the stress we had face this morning... *she walks even more deeper into the maze.* Reboot~Y-Tiger: I agree Laven, that would be the best. "Who are these guys?"Reisha White turns to Angel."Oh.Thats..."Angel scratches her head,due to her having a little condition of shortage memory. "Yepiee..."A female hedgehog with an orange parka appears sprouting from the blood,having her head resting on the ground. "Kenia!!!"Angel hugs the hedgehog,smiling. "Woah woah!"Kenia stares at Angel. Malik: What tha?! *looks at the female hedgehog with curiosity* I-I... I don't want to know -_-. *looks at Angle* How in god's name did you forget who we are! White: *walking with Ivory as he nuzzles her* You smell nice today. Kilam: *looks annoyed* Oh lord, are you always like that!? It's annoying, not even the real Malik does that and I hate him the most. No wonder your the fake one. *grins and runs off to go mess with Reboot~Y-Tiger* Kenia and Reisha points at Angel."She's starting to get amnesia." Malik: *sighs* Really Angle? *walks over and pets her head* You sure you don't remember us? Angel looks at Malik."All I know is that you guys are my friends.I don't know your names.Thats all.."She lowers her head. Ivory:*Blushes a bit, hugging White happily*That demon was rude. *She frowns* Your not fake, your just a different Malik. *nuzzles White happily* Reboot~Y-Tiger: Oh, here comes the fire demon. Laven:*she sighed, sitting at a table as she was drinking tea with Reboot~Y-Tiger on her shoulder.* Do he not learn? Reisha sighs along with Kenia."..." Malik:*smiles and chuckles a bit* well if you can't remember than that's all you need to know. Cheer Up! Kilam:*blazes purple and red* Round Two! *his sword changes to his well know sinner's syth but now more improved* Kilam:*looks at the Syth* Wow! That Syth looks amassing! Why can't my Syth look like that!? Kilam: Because I'm the real one and your the fake! *he barks at Kilam* Yo and that other Malik could rot for all I care! *looks at Reboot-Y-Tiger* Now are we gonna fight or not? White: Don't mind him. He hates the fact that there're more problems for him. He even hates his other self. I think he sees that if their future was never altered that he would be that alternate Kilam (Red). *sighs as he holds her close* I don't know if the other Malik feels that way...I wouldn't blame him if he does. Truly I'm not even considered Malik anymore... "I remember that your name starts with an M."Angel looks at Malik. "Bored."Kenia and Reisha leaned against the wall,sighing as they rock paper sicssor each other. Ivory:*she frowns at White* B-But, your my Malik. White: *smiles and kisses her cheek* That I am and will forever be. Thank you Ivory. Ivory:*She smiles brightly at White* Your welcome! White: *nuzzles her* Sweet Ivory *pets her tail* Laven:*She sips her tea* I refuse your challenge. Reboot~Y-Tiger:*leaning on Laven in her smal size.* Kilam: *walks over grinning* *Why not? I'm board so why not spar? *his flames calm down* Laven:*she close her eyes* Your a'' waste'' of my time. *She calmly set her tea down.* You are not worthy of fighting against me, no matter demon or not. *she open her eyes and glared at him* So, go away and pick a fight with someone else for your boredom. Reboot~Y-Tiger:*open one eye*... Kilam: *looks ticked as his flames form 4 large hands of fire* I don't think you know me very well. *gives an evil grin* I don't take no for an answer! *his flames turn black* Kilam:*looks a bit scared* This isn't good! 'Side Story: The Garden Maze (White and Ivory)' White:*smiles as he holds Ivory's hand walking through the Maze* Ivory:*smiles happily as she holds White's hand.* White: *scratches his head a bit as a white and light blue flame appears on his head* I think after this is over I'll head back with you...*blushes a bit* Ivory:*she blushes a little, smiling brightly* Alright! White: *Blushes but soon stops as he looks at the ground*Now that my dimension no longer exists i have no home and pretty soon I bet Malik won't let me live with him once our mission is over... Ivory:*she frowns, hugging White extremely close to her*You can stay with me, your my Malik and it won't be lonely at home with you there. White: *looks at Ivory and smiles* Than I guess I'm living with you...sorry to be a burden on you Ivo- *feels his arm touches her breasts as she hugs him closer and he blushes bright red as his flame grows bigger* Ivory: Not a burden at all, I really need someone to be with me! *she smiles happily.* White: *looks away blushing* But u-usually when I'm with you we....*turns blood red as he remember Malik embarrassing him about that topic* Ivory:And? It is mainly because we're alone on a moutian, but I loved every moment of it! *she blushes a little.* White:*blushes bright red but smiles and holds Ivory* I do too Ivory *pets her tail and kisses her* You always were so strait forward Ivory:*She blushes a little, return the kiss.* White:*blushes as he kisses her back* Ivory *smiles and nuzzles her* Ivory:My malik. *nuzzles him, smiling happily.* Malik: *walks out from another opening in the maze* Hey, if it isn't White and Ivory. *walks to them knowing he's being a third wheel* White *puts a hand on his shoulder and gives a false smile as he whispers to him* I'ld better not find you being here, alone, with Ivory *his left eye turns blue as it blazes blue fire* White: *quickly straitens up* N-N-No! I-I-I was just h-h-hugging her M-M-Malik *gives a smile of fear* Malik: *smiles back* You really are me, but in many ways different. *pats his head like as if he were his older brother* Ivory:*she seem to sigh quietly, having a sweatdrop* Malik: we'll see ya! *leaves* White: Man, Malik can be a real pain -_- *holds Ivory close* Ivory:*Hugs White extremely close.* White: *holds her close as he nuzzles her* Oh Ivory~ Your too good to me *peats her tail* Ivory:*smiles, nuzzling him happily, but her ears twitched*? White: *looks at Ivory* What's the madder? Ivory: I think something messed with my ears. *she blushes a tiny bit.* White: is there anything I can do? Ivory:*Hugging him* I don't know. White: *scratches her ears* I hope this'll help *smiling and blushes a bit* Ivory:Aaa~ *blushing as she leans into him.*MMM~ White: *blushes a little at her response and holds her close; he nuzzles her* Ivory:*Blushing bright red, hugging White.* White: *kisses her forehead* Ivory~ Your so sweet and cute. *kisses her passionatly* 'Side Story: The Garden Maze (Malik, Angle, Reisha, Kenia, FH, DF, Leya, Venja)' Malik: *looks at Reshia and Kenia* I don't believe we've met before. Hello I'm Malik Reisha looks at Kenia and to Malik."Reisha.This is Kenia."Reisha points at Kenia. Malik: *bows* Nice to met you. Are you two good friends of Angle? "If you say so."Reisha mockingly bows too,while Kenia blinks. Malik: -_- Are you mocking me? FH: Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. DF: Yeah they're definitely mocking you. Reisha grins."I dunno.Maybe or maybe not." Malik: Hey FH! Waz up DF *high fives FH and DF* looks back at Reisha; looks a bit annoyed* U better chose wisely. *smiles* I'm the only one who knows how to get out of this maze and I'm pretty sure there's a better room for us to hang out in at the end of this maze. "Last time we were in a house like this, me and DF were buried in sand." FH sweatdrops, and hi-fives Malik back. DF doesn't hi-five Malik and crosses his arms.. "I hated that." Malik: *sweatdrops* Sorry man "It's fine. I'm not buried as you can see." FH shrugs and grins. "..." DF blinks. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh!"Reisha was seen,her eyes hidden with her hands."That's disgusting!"Angel was seen with two fireballs in her hand.Kenia's face was covered with her orange hood,not reacting to anything."Close it!"Reisha yells."Geez.."Kenia steps on a puddle of blood,the blood then soaking into her shoes. Malik: What tha!? *looks shocked and disgusted* Kenia lowers her hood,then facing the others."Is it normal?"Kenia points at her face.Angel and Reisha nods without looking."Don't do that aga-"The two were cut off by drips of blood.Kenia's half face shows a skull face.Blood was on the ground."DISGUSTINGGGG!" Reisha and Angel were seen,hugging each other. "...Cool." DF looks at her face. FH looks shocked. Malik: *freaks out* Oh God! *Malik is afraid of blood ^^ * Kenia steps on the blood again,the blood then soaking into her shoes.Her skull then turns back to her face. "Malik...are you scared of blood?" DF grins. "If you hate blood,you hate me."Kenia smiles. Malik: J-Just a bit. -_- DF: *cuts his finger and shows the blood to him* How about this? Malik: *looks ticked* I hate you -_- DF: I know. >:) Malik: *sweat drops and sighs* This is what I get for knowing you -_- DF: Exactly. FH: Sorry Malik. Malik: It's ok. Now come on, let's Finnish this maze and meet with the other's. I want to see what the next room will be? FH: Mhmm. DF: You know I'm never gonna stop teasing you bout the blood thing. Malik: *-_-* I really hate you right now. *he lights up on fire* DF: You really wanna go? Ok let's go then. *icy mist comes out of his hands* FH: Can we not fight? -_- Malik: *glares at DF but calms down* I'm a pacifist so yea. Let's get out of here. I want to see what room is nex- *a dark figure lands ontop of him as she steps on his face with her heel* Leya: *with her non emotional face* I found you Malik. I want you to die. Venja:*Suddenly a small lazer fires pass Leya.* I will warn you, remove your foot off him or I will fight you.* She was a human half robot, her eyes narrowded.* DF: *watching* There's a possible cat fight happening here.. FH: *pokes Leya's shoulder* Could you get off of him lady? Leya: *looks at Venja * Why dose a robot human mess care about this person? *looks at FH* No Venja: Because causing harm to others with no reason I will not allow. *A cannon had form and points at Leya.* FH: You really don't get to attack him if he's not doing anything to harm you. Leya: *looks a bit annoyed* You two are both annoying. You have no right to get in my business. Malik: *a sweatdrops as he smiles a bit* can't we all get along? *gets up and gets in between Venja and Leya* Venja:*Put the cannon down.* Only if she agrees she can not attack anyone an lest with a reason. Malik: *smiles and pats Venja head* There we go. Can't we get along? *smiles brightly but looks like an idiot* Leya: Mmmmm *looks a bit ticked at Malik as he pets Venja's head and walks off* Venja:*She blinks, before yawning.*... 'Side story: The Garden Maze The Maze (Kilam, Pitch, Laven, and Reboot Y-Tiger)' Kilam: *Growling a bit* Don't deny me! Laven: *She ignores him, sipping her tea.* Reboot~Y-Tiger: Hmph. *she stays leaning on Laven.* Kilam: *one of his arms snaps it's fingers breaking the the tea cup and setting the garden bushes around them on fire* I despite rude people *Kilam's tone becomes dark and sinister as his flames turn black* Laven: Says the rude one. *she open her eyes, glancing to Kilam.* Even for a demon you sure are not ready. *she stood up, putting on the game gloves.* Y-Tiger... Reboot~Y-Tiger: Please, like I want to fight the weak demon. I mean, compare to you, Miss; he is stronge, but compare to me... He is a weakingly. *she lands on the ground.* Laven: He isn't going to leave me alone with my tea time, so you have to, Sir Y-Tiger. Kilam: *giving a cold glare as his eyes turn yellow* Who said I was a demon? And who said I was Kilam? *gives a slight chuckle* it's funny to see how people react when I'm around. Isn't that right Red? *looks at Kilam* Pitch: *looks a bit scared* MIL? Kilam: *Grabs Laven and Pitch* You guessed correct! It's a bit too late now Laven:*she had suddenly spin away from Kilam/MIL. Putting her visiual headset on* Hmph... Too slow. Reboot~Y-Tiger:*she became human size, her kantas appear in her hands. * Hmph, Let good of him. *gets into a fighting stance.* MIL: *walksover to them with his face looking at the ground* I'm going to enjoy this who ment when I burn you and your soul to ash. *stops as black flames rush toward Reboot Y-Tiger and Laven* Reboot~Y-Tiger: Hmph, that won't happen. *Suddenly a forcefield protects Laven of any fires.* I am a demon, you can't do that to me. *Her kantas ready as her eyes narrowed.* Laven:*In the same fighting stances, but her eyes are close.* MIL: **appears in front of Laven* Do you think you can beat me? *looks at her with cold yellow eyes* Your too slow *his arms grab her limbs and start to pull apart* Reboot~Y-Tiger:*Was suddenly in front of MIL before he could touch Laven, having his hand grab a kanta blade*I am never too slow. MIL: *looks at her with a disappointed expression as he starts to crush the Katana blad* I feel sorry almost that I wanted to fight weaklings like you *his other arm grabs his sythe and slings it at her* Reboot~Y-Tiger: Hmph, she's a human, I'm a demon. *She caught the scythe perfectly.* I won't let you harm her. *She glares, as her broken kanta suddenly reform from fire energy.* Laven: Mmm... MIL: *looks at her with a confused look* Dose it look like I care? I only live so I can bring death and sorrow. I question why I even chose to posses Kilam instead of Malik. At least then I wouldn't have this annoying personality. *looks at Laven* Its a shame I'll have to put your dog down. *grabs Reboot~Y-Tiger's katanas with his arms and tosses her into the garden bushes* Reboot~Y-Tiger:*She was suddenly in the air, she spins as her kantas weren't in her hnads and snapped back to her hands, Laven was suddenly not where MIL thought she was.* Sorry demon, but she and I are the same. *she slams down on Kilam/MIL before backfliping away and standing perfectly straight.* MIL: *gives a small smile* It seems I may actually get some fun out of this. *black fire blazes around him* I'll kill both of you slowly. Pitch: *pulls out his sythe* MIL you bastard! Leave us alone! MIL: *looks ticked* What a shame, your so weak it's not even funny Reboot~Y-Tiger:*she glares.* You think your fires will affect me. *she steps in front of Pitch* Don't get in the way... *she glance to him* Wouldn't want someone to get upset if you got hurt. *Fire cover her kanta blades as Fox fires appear around her, her eyes glow red and demonic as she looks back at MIL* MIL: *gives a slight smile* Well...let's see how long you can last? *his arms try to grab Reboot~Y-Tiger* I'll tear you apart! Reboot~Y-Tiger: Hmph* The arms couldn't reach her at all as hell fire of the strongest power glow around her.* You'll never tear me apart. *she growled a little.* MIL: *starts laughing* Now this is getting fun! * charges at Reboot~Y-Tiger as his arms try to attack Laven* Reboot~Y-Tiger:*blocks the attack, suddenly spin pass him and she gotten a slash from his cheek down to his shoulderblade. She stands behind him, turning around as blood drip from one kanta.* You may not touch me. *she glares since Laven was her.* MIL: *looks at her with evil eyes filled with excitement* Now that's what I want! *charges at Reboot~Y-Tiger again as his arms slam her down into the concert floor* Pitch: *pulls out his syth* I-I'll help...*looks a bit tidied at Kilam* Reboot~Y-Tiger:*suddenly dance out of the way of the arms, her kantas cut the arms perfectly as her eyes are closed while listening and sensing.*... Kilam/MIL: *the arms turn into black fire and then re configure* It's cute how you think you can cut my arms* *grins as his one of his arms' fingers grow long and stab Reboot~Tiger in the shoulder* too slow~ Reboot~Y-Tiger:*Suddenly the figure he stab brusted into flame and she was standing on one of the hedges.* So easy to fool. *she spoke dully.* MIL: *grins as dark energy soju rounds him and causes the ground to shake and crack* I'll bring you and this world down even if it means killing this body in the process! *laughs evilly* Pitch: knock Kilam out! If you don't well all be in great trouble! *looks terrified* Reboot~Y-Tiger: Hmph, don't think I will let that happen. *suddenly, in light speed she was slamming MIL with the the blades, flat of the blade and even the handle before appearing on another hedge.*... MIL: *is hit hard and stumbles a bit* Y-You Blasted Bitc- *falls on his kneas* This body is almost at its limit...* looks at Pitch* I'll kill you and that demon next time I posses one of you. Reboot~Y-Tiger:*turns and glares down at MIL. It was normally that her eyes were glowing red.* What a weak Threat. Hmph, I will stomp you back on the ground, Being. MIL: *smiles looking at her* It's been fun, next time though I will shed your blood! *Kilam passes out on the ground* Reboot~Y-Tiger: Hmph... *Lands next to Alt-Kilam.* ... *she glance to him before going to the table and warming her tea. *... Kilam: *wakes up* Uhh, what the hell happened? *brushes his shoulders off; he creates a chair out of purple fire and takes a seat at the table* Pitch: *runs over* You We'er possessed by MIL. Those two stopped you. Kilam: *laughs a bit* I got my ass wiped by those two. Man I had to be possessed to lose to you two. *laughs as he looks at Laven and Reboot~Y-Tiger* Reboost~Y-Tiger:*she and LAven were one person now.* You can say that all you want, but even in your current state you wouldn't win. Kilam: *chuckles to himself as he leans back in the chair* Sure, and I'm Malik's best friend. *smiles and laughs to himself* Man I'm bored. Let's find the others, it's more fun to pester that guy than it is to mess with you. Reboot~Y-Tiger: Go on ahead, I'm staying here. *she sips her tea.* 'Chapter 3: New Room, New Fun, New Swim Wear !!' Kilam: *walks in and sees a pool resort* Great another one of these rooms again -_-. And I thought the last RP had enough fan service. Malik: *walks in* Hey a pool resort! How did this even- *remembers everything from the last RP* Never mind. Reboot~Y-Tiger:*Walks in after the two, she had a sweatdrop and a disgusted look on her face.*Oh great.... Malik: *sees Reboot~Y-Tiger: Sorry... I didn't know this was here. *pats her head* Reboot~Y-Tiger:*she sighs*I'm not getting into a swimsuit. *she cross her arms.* Malik: *smiles* It's ok. Do you hate water or something? *looks at her puzzlingly* Reboot~Y-Tiger: No, Water does slightly weaken me. But, I just refuse to wear a swimming suit, I find it pointless. *she blinks.* Malik: *looks confused* Why? I'm not trying to sound stupid or a creeper like Pitch. Pitch: *enters* HEY! *looks ticked* Malik: I just wanna know... Reboot~Y-Tiger: It is nothing to concern yourself. I am a fighting being, not one who relaxes. Malik: *looks at her with a smile* Everyone relaxes. Kilam: Why do you even care Malik? The fox can go bite a bullet for all I care. Reboot~Y-Tiger:Never me. *she walks away from them, her eyes closes.* Category:Sovash stuff